Gregor and the Plans of Stellovet
by The Queen of Valencia Torgue
Summary: In an attempt to take over the throne, Stellovet kidnaps Gregor from the overland. Complete! Prequel to Judith and the Spy of Stellovet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic ever. Please review! Oh, and I do not officially own any of the characters in this chapter. The story begins about two years after the Code of Claw...**

Chapter 1.

Stellovet sat in her room at the Fount, staring at the wall. She was in a bad mood. She had just finished packing everything she needed to go spend a few weeks in Regalia, and she was not looking forward to the trip. Her view was that if she couldn't live there as Queen, then she didn't want to live there at all, even if it was just for a few weeks. Stellovet then fell into a favorite pastime of hers; thinking up plans of how to overthrow her cousin, Queen Luxa. None of these plans were logical, and most were downright crazy. But they cheered her up, and by the time her sister Hero knocked on her door, her mood had improved.

After arriving in Regalia and greeting her brother Howard, then pretending to be glad to see her cousins Luxa and Hazard, Stellovet retreated to her room. It was smaller then her bedroom at the Fount, but still, it was her room. Her bad mood was back, and was even worse then before.

"_That stuck-up royal brat thinks she is better then me._" Stellovet thought vehemently. "_She thinks that because she is Queen, that automatically gives her the right to be a snob. I bet I could be just as good of a ruler as she is, perhaps even better. But how to get her out of the way?_"

Stellovet sat there thinking for two hours, before finally realizing it was nearing dinner time. She changed out of her traveling clothes and into something more suitable for a fancy dinner.

On most nights everyone just ate on their own, or in the small family dining room in their apartments, but it was customary for a formal dinner to be served on the night of the arrival of the cousins from the Fount. Stellovet loathed having to attend these dinners, but put up with them for form's sake. "_When I'm Queen…_" She started to think, but then stopped. "_It's no good._" She told herself. "_I can not count my fliers before they have arrived. What I need is a good plan._" To describe Stellovet in one word? Obsessed.

Once the dinner was over and Stellovet had bid her family good night, she retired to her room. After changing into her dressing gown and brushing out her hair, she got into bed and blew out the light. But try as she might, she could not fall asleep. She tossed and turned, and tried counting shiners, but it was no use. Finally, she decided to get up and take a walk. "_Some fresh air will do me good._" She thought.

After wrapping a cloak around herself and relighting her fish-oil lamp, she set off at a brisk pace down the hallway. She wandered for some time, occasionally running into guards who stood politely to one side as she passed. No one stopped her.

Eventually she found that she had come to the corridor outside the museum. Stellovet was about to walk past the doorway of the museum, when she saw a light coming from it. Who was in the museum this late at night? She flattened her self against the wall and peeped around the corner. A figure was standing there with their back to the door, looking at something Stellovet could not see. The person turned to the side and Stellovet saw that it was Luxa. She was holding a small piece of paper, and she looked sad.

"Oh, Gregor." She said softly. "I miss you." She tucked the piece of paper behind a round wooden thing and turned toward the door.

Stellovet caught her breath. Would she be discovered? But no, Luxa did not even look her way as she exited the museum and swept down the hall.

Stellovet waited a minute to be sure that she wasn't coming back, and then crept into the museum. Silently she went over to where she had seen Luxa hide the piece of paper, then pulled it out of its hiding place and examined it.

The paper itself was not very big, but it had an odd, smooth quality to it. One side was blank, but the other… Stellovet was amazed. On the other side of the paper was the most spectacular drawing she had ever seen. It looked almost real. But she didn't dwell on that for very long however, because her attention was soon focused on what the drawing depicted. There was her cousin, Luxa, but she was not alone. For with her was— _The Warrior._

Stellovet shoved the paper back into its hiding spot and quickly exited the room. Her heart was pounding and her head was swimming with the possibilities that this stunning revelation had opened. Was it possible that she had just stumbled onto the one thing that might give her power over Luxa? The drawing had clearly showed that her cousin and the warrior had feelings for one another.

Plans whirled through Stellovet's head as she walked, not really noticing where she was going. If she could somehow get the Warrior under her control, she could use him as leverage against Luxa. Yes, that might work… "Oh, but I don't have him." She said aloud, sounding discouraged.

"Don't have who?" asked a voice from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

"Who's there?" Asked Stellovet. "Show yourself."

"If you wish." Said the voice. A huge rat stepped into the light.

Stellovet clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She had never seen a live rat this close before and she thought she might faint. When she trusted herself not to scream, she took her hand away. "Y-you're a gnawer." She choked out.

The rat examined its claws. "And you are a mistress of the obvious. Now if you don't mind my asking, who are you, and who is it that you do not have?"

Trying to regain her composure, Stellovet said haughtily: "I am Stellovet, and unless you can help me, it is no concern of yours who I do not have."

The rat laughed. "A bit feisty, are we? That's good, but unfortunately it's empty. Run along now, little girl."

Stellovet felt her blood boil. "You dare laugh at me? The future ruler of Regalia? I swear, when I'm Queen—"

The rat stared at her. "What did you say?"

Cursing her big mouth, Stellovet sheepishly said: "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"No, you said when you are Queen. Having some treasonous thoughts, are we?"

"N-no. No treason here." Stellovet had started to tremble.

The rat smirked. "Don't worry; I'm not going to turn you in. I'd like to see the Queen overthrown. I've even got some ideas of how to do it, but let's hear yours first."

Stellovet hesitated.

"Go on." The rat said. "I haven't got all night."

"Well… I've been making plans for years, but none of them seem just right. Most are just wishful plotting. But this time I think I have actually got a plan that might work, if I could get the proper elements. But I just don't see how I can…" Stellovet trailed off.

"How you can what?" asked the rat.

Abandoning all secrecy, Stellovet replied: "How I can gain control over the warrior."

"What?" the rat was shocked. "The Warrior? From the overland?"

Stellovet nodded. "If I have him, then I can use him as leverage against my cousin."

The rat was skeptical. "What makes you think she will even care?"

"I have my ways. Believe me, she will care." She smiled, but then her face fell. "Oh, but what's the use? I have no way to get him here, and without him, the plan is useless." She buried her face in her hands.

"Well, I wouldn't call it useless. In fact it's quite good. And cheer up. The Warrior may not be as hard to gain control of then you think."

Stellovet looked up. "What do you mean?"

The rat smiled. "I've met the warrior, I know his scent. Supposedly he lives at the top of portal two. It would not be too hard to pop up there one night and kidnap him."

Stellovet's eyes widened. "You're right! That would work. We could store him in the dungeon for a few months; keeping him on minimal rations until he's weak. Then we show him to Luxa, say we will kill him unless she gives up the throne to me, and… and… what comes after that?"

"Well, we will have to dispose of them somehow of course. Also that one girl, the crazy one?"

"Nerissa?"

"Yes, her. Isn't she next in line for the throne?"

"Oh, Nerissa won't be a problem. She is going to the Fount with my family in a few weeks. I have some people who are loyal to me there. I'll arrange with one of them to have Nerissa have a little accident. That will take care of her."

"Good." said the rat. "And when shall we kidnap the Warrior?"

"As soon as possible."

"How about two nights from now?"

Stellovet considered that. "Yes, that will work. I shall enlist the help of Chase. His flier Calypso is big enough to carry you, and we could use his muscle."

"Can you trust him?"

"Chase? Yes. At least, he won't tell anyone our plans if we swear him to secrecy."

"All this is right fine and dandy, but what's in it for me?"

Stellovet was startled. "I-um… I will need an advisor. And someone to be in charge of the gnawers."

"Now you're talking." Said the rat. "I'm in."

"Good." Said Stellovet. "Finally, one of my plans will at last be able to go through!"

The rat rolled his eyes.

Stellovet yawned. "Well, I'd better get back to bed. Shall we meet tomorrow night… what is your name again?"

"Gushgore." said the rat. "Tomorrow night will be fine. Same place?"

"Agreed." Stellovet turned away and as she walked down the hall, there was a new spring in her step.

Gushgore melted once again into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's chapter three. It starts out focusing on Gregor. Please reveiw! Even if it's short! **

Chapter three.

Gregor was sitting at the kitchen table helping Boots with some schoolwork. "What's one and one, Boots?

"Two!" she exclaimed.

"Good. What's two and one?"

"Four!"

"Almost. If you have two cookies and I give you one more, how many do you have?"

"Um…three?"

"Yes. So two and one is?"

"Three!"

"Exactly. High-five Boots! Looks like you're done now. Go give your paper to dad."

"Okay!" she ran off.

Gregor slumped in his chair. How could a five-year-old have so much energy?

At the other end of the table, his sister Lizzie sat doing her math work. Ever since they had started homeschooling, she had been a lot less anxious. Now she looked up at him and smiled. "Isn't algebra fun? Right now I'm working on equations with two unknown factors. It's—" seeing his tired expression, she broke off, and then asked: "What's wrong, Gregor?"

"Oh…nothing." He said vaguely.

"Is it about the Underland?" she asked. "How are they all doing?"

Gregor and Luxa had been sending messages back and forth through the grate in the laundry room of the apartment ever since he had left the Underland.

"They're doing well. Luxa's cousins from the Fount are visiting, and Dulcet got married last week."

"Oh, good for her!" Lizzie gushed. "Ask Luxa to congratulate her for me."

"Will do." said Gregor listlessly.

Lizzie frowned. "There it is again. Are you sick or something? You're not acting like yourself."

Gregor put his head in his hands. "I don't know Lizzie. I just miss them all so much. If I could just see them again, even for just an hour or two…" He trailed off.

Lizzie slid off of her chair and came around to his side of the table. "I miss them too." She said softly. "But moping isn't going to do any good. Hopefully someday we'll—"

"Someday is too long to wait. Why don't we sneak—"

"Oh no." Lizzie wore a stubborn expression. "We are not going down there without permission. Mom would freak."

Gregor sighed. She was right.

Lizzie went back to her seat knowing that she had won, but she wasn't proud of it.

"So how exactly are we going to kidnap the Warrior?" Stellovet asked.

"Simple." answered Gushgore. "We get your friend, the one with the flier, to carry us up to the portal. We go through, and then I'll sniff out the Warrior. Hopefully he will be asleep. You gag him, and tie him up, and then I'll carry him back to the portal. After that, it's up to you."

Stellovet nodded. "Good. Will we need any supplies? Rope?"

"Yes. And something to gag him with."

Stellovet smiled. "I can't believe it. All my planning and scheming… it's all led up to this. The throne is finally within my reach!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back. And I brought chapter four with me! Please read and review. Oh, and once again, I own nothing but Chase, Calypso, and the plot. And now I'd like to present...chapter four!**

Chapter 4.

The next evening a strange party had assembled near the main entrance of the arena. Anyone looking on would have seen two humans dressed all in black, one gray gnawer of medium size, and one large amber-colored flier.

"Do you have the rope?" hissed Gushgore.

"Yes, and the cloth." Replied Stellovet.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are we doing?" asked Calypso the flier.

"We are on a little… retrieval mission." Answered Stellovet.

"I see." Calypso did not sound convinced.

"Well if we have everything, we'd better get going. We haven't got all night."

Calypso was large, big enough to fit all of them, although even that was a bit of a stretch. "How many people are we retrieving?" She panted. "I don't think I can hold any more."

"The gnawer will not be riding on the way back." Stellovet said. "Now be quiet. We need to avoid detection."

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the portal.

"Hang on," said Chase, "Are you going to the overland?"

"It will be fine, Chase. I will not be long." Stellovet smiled reassuringly.

Chase smiled back, but it was half-hearted. It was clear that he was worried.

Calypso hovered near the vent and Stellovet reached up and pushed the grate aside, then pulled herself up and into the opening. Gushgore took a little longer to get through, but finally managed to squirm through the hole.

"Stay here." Stellovet instructed Chase and Calypso. "We should be back soon."

* * *

Gregor was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. It had been a long day, one of the ones that had made him question the safety and sanity of homeschooling. He missed going to public school, although he had to admit, his parent's reasons for homeschooling were sound. What with his scars, Lizzie's anxiety, and Boot's cockroach talk, public school was no longer a good option. But still, he missed hanging out with his friends every day.

Gregor rinsed and spit, then put his toothbrush away. Exiting the bathroom, he ran into Lizzie in the hall.

"Goodnight Liz." he said, then stepped past her and went to his room. He then laid in bed and listened to the sounds of his family going to bed. At last all the lights were turned off and he slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It did not take long for Gushgore to pick out the scent of the warrior, and together he and Stellovet followed it to their quarry. They went up many flights of stairs and then came to a closed door.

Stellovet tried the handle; but found it was locked. She took two small wires from her pocket and inserted them into the lock. A minute later there was a small click and the door swung open.

The duo crept into the apartment, moving as silently as they could. Gushgore stopped in front of a doorway, and gestured for Stellovet to look inside.

There was the warrior, asleep by the looks of it. His mouth was open, so Stellovet had no problem stuffing a gag into it. She bound his feet, then jerked him roughly out of bed. At this rough treatment, Gregor woke up and started struggling. With one blow, Gushgore knocked him out. Stellovet then tied the Warrior's hands, and Gushgore threw him over his shoulder.

"Mission accomplished. Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Gushgore whispered.

They headed for the front door, but right before they reached it, a light appeared next to them. The flashlight beam cut through the darkness and landed first on Stellovet, then on Gushgore, and finally on the tied up form of Gregor. Just then, a voice came out of the darkness. "W-who are you?"

**Cliffhanger! Review and I will give you more. I'm actually working on chapter six, so chapter five will appear soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, and thank you for all the reviews! Peanut butter. So this is chapter 5, I hope you like it. If you do, review and tell me so, and if you don't, review anyway and tell me what I can do to make it better! Alright, here is...(drum-roll please)... CHAPTER 5!**

Chapter 5.

Stellovet sprang into action, jumping forward and unsheathing a dagger as she did so. "Don't move." She growled. "This dagger is real, and I am not afraid to use it."

The figure froze.

"Give me the light."

The form handed the flashlight to Stellovet and she aimed the beam at the figure. It was a small girl, about maybe ten years of age. She was shaking with fear, but still found the courage to say bravely: "W-what are you d-doing with Gregor?"

"That is none of your concern." snapped Stellovet. She paused, thinking over her options, then seemed to come to a conclusion. "We will have to take her with us."

"What?" said Gushgore. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"I can't see any other way. Girl, what it your name?"

"L-lizzie."

"Lizzie, you're coming with us. If you try to resist, or to alert anyone to your aid, I'll run you through. Got it?"

Lizzie nodded, too terrified to speak.

"Let's go." Stellovet poked the dagger at Lizzie's back, forcing her to walk. The four went out of the apartment and started down the stairs. They made their way to the laundry room, then Stellovet called down the vent opening. "Chase?"

"I'm here. Did your mission succeed?"

"Yes." she answered. "We have two people." She turned back to Lizzie and Gushgore. "Alright, Lizzie, you'll go first, then me, then the Warrior. Gushgore, you'll come last. Calypso will take you to the ground, and you'll have to walk back to Regalia."

"Fine." Huffed Gushgore. "But let's hurry. The Warrior is waking up."

Stellovet shoved Lizzie through the vent, then followed after. Gushgore dropped the Warrior down, then squeezed through himself. Calypso caught him, but staggered under the weight, and quickly coasted down to the cavern floor. Gushgore slid off, and the flier sighed with relief.

"See you later." Gushgore said, then ran off into the darkness.

"Okay." Stellovet said in a commanding tone. "To Regalia, Calypso."

The flier lifted off and soon they were flying over the emptiness that lay between the portal and Regalia. They were about halfway there when a muffled hollering started up. The Warrior was fully awake and he was not happy.

"MMMMMMGGGGGGHHFFFF!"

"What did he say?" Stellovet asked Chase.

"I have no idea." Chase replied as Gregor yelled once again.

"ETEEGO!"

"I think that was 'let me go'" Lizzie offered timidly.

"OORRYOO?"

"Wait, don't tell me, let me guess…" said Chase.

"He said 'Who are you?'." Lizzie stated matter-of-factly.

"Aw, I wanted to guess." Chase pouted.

"Stop it, both of you! We are nearing the city, and we must be as silent as possible. And as for you Warrior, I will knock you out if I have to. Keep quiet." Stellovet was not amused.

Calypso flew on, and soon the beautiful stone buildings of Regalia were passing under them. They made a course to the palace and had soon landed right inside one of the entrances.

Stellovet slid off, then watched as Chase helped Lizzie down, and then threw Gregor over his shoulder.

Seeing that Lizzie looked as if she was going to bolt, Stellovet brought out her knife again. "March." She commanded.

They left Calypso at the entrance and started down the long hallways that led to the dungeon. They had to duck into a side room once when they heard someone coming, but besides that, they met no one.

At last they came to the dungeon, which was made up of ten individual cells. All were dark, and a little damp.

Stellovet produced a key and proceeded to unlock the door of the cell farthest from the main door. "This cell hasn't been used in years." She told Lizzie with a wicked grin. "The inspector labeled it 'unsafe'. Let's see if he was right, shall we?" She opened the door and shoved Lizzie inside. Chase followed suit, doing the same with Gregor.

Stellovet began to shut the door.

"Wait!" Lizzie called. "What about light? Or blankets?"

Stellovet laughed, high and cruel. "What about them?" she said, then slammed the door, leaving Gregor and Lizzie in complete darkness.

**Okay, if I don't get at least 5 reviews on this one, then I will not post the next chapter. (which is already written and ready to post, by the way.) Also, I have a question for you readers, which is kind of random, but please answer anyway. From looking at my writing style and vocabulary, how old would you say I am? Oh, and I am not older then 17, so please don't guess older then that. I know, kind of random, but I won't post the next chapter until you reveiw and answer. (Hint, hint.) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about the review thing, I just wanted to make sure people are actually reading this. I won't do it again. Oh, and I'd like to say thank you to authorEmilyRay for pointing out a rather big mistake. Thanks Lee! Again, I own nothing in this chapter but the plot. So here is chapter 6. Please read and review.**

Chapter 6.

Lizzie opened her eyes. Shut them. Opened them. The room was so dark, it made no difference whether they were opened or closed.

"You okay Liz?" A voice asked from the darkness. "You're being awfully quiet.

"I can't help it Gregor. There's nothing to talk about."

"I'm so sorry for getting you into this. It was me they were after, not you."

"This isn't your fault! It's Stellovets. I just got in the way. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Gregor sighed. "I guess..." He didn't sound convinced.

There was a pause.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" asked Lizzie.

"Um, two days? It's not like we have anything to go by. Hey, can you work on the rope again please? My wrists are being rubbed raw."

Lizzie had been able to untie the rope that bound Gregors' feet, but the one around his wrists was just too tight. She had been trying to loosen it on and off, but hadn't achieved anything so far. Stellovet could really tie a knot.

Lizzie edged over until she was sitting behind Gregor and started pulling at the knot. "Hey, I think it's coming." She said, just as it gave way.

A sigh of relief escaped Gregor as he tried to rub some feeling back into his wrists. "Thanks Liz. I owe you one."

Again, there was a pause.

"So what should we do now?" asked Lizzie. "Make an escape plan?"

Gregor shook his head, and then remembered that Lizzie couldn't see him. "If I thought that it would do any good, then we would already have one. But good idea anyway."

"Why won't it do any good?" Lizzie asked. "Don't you want to escape?"

"Of course I do. But there is no way that I can see to do it. If I had a sword I could overpower Chase, but I don't, so that won't work. We could try yelling, but I've been locked in one of these cells before and they're pretty much sound-proof. So unless you can think of anything else, we're stuck here until someone decides to let us out."

"Oh." Lizzie sounded defeated.

Silence reigned again.

"_Great, nice one Gregor._" He thought, berating himself. "_Way to keep her spirits up. I shouldn't have told her that! Now I have to cheer her up. But how?_"All of a sudden, Gregor snapped his fingers. "I've got it, I'll teach you echolocation!"

Lizzie was immediately interested. "Cool! Right now?"

"Sure! That is, unless you have something better to do?"

"No, echolocation sounds good." Lizzie said, hurriedly.

"Good. So start by facing me and making a clicking sound with your tongue…"

* * *

Stellovet was giddy with happiness. She had managed to get the Warrior _and_ the Codebreaker. Like they always say, two hostages are better than one. Her plan was working!

In fact, Stellovet was so happy that she even caught herself skipping down the hall. Skipping? Stellovet _never_ skipped.

"_Relax._" She told herself. "_People are starting to notice._" Indeed, several people had given her funny looks, including her cousin Luxa. The last thing she needed was for people to get suspicious. "_Calm down Stell. Just act normal._"

"Stellovet!" someone called from behind her.

She turned, and saw that it was her brother Howard. "Greetings brother. What can I do for you today?" She tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Have you heard the news? Apparently the Warrior and the Codebreaker are missing."

"From the overland?" said Stellovet feigning surprise. "How do you know?"

"Well, apparently Luxa and the Warrior have been communicating since the Warrior left two years ago. When she went to check the portal for a letter, she found a note from his parents saying that he and his little sister Lizzie were missing."

"That is terrible! Do they have any idea where they went?" Stellovet assumed a concerned expression, but inside she was grinning.

Howard looked distracted. "No, they just disappeared in the middle of the night without a trace. Luxa has sent out a search party to check the main portals, and the parents are searching in the overland. But you know what? I have a feeling they are not going to find them."

"Why, what makes you think that?" Stellovet was wary. Did he suspect her?

"I do not know. But I think if Gregor was down here, he would have contacted us somehow." Howard shrugged. "Well, I had better get back to the hospital. There is a nasty cough going around and I am supposed to be on duty in five minutes."

"Oh, then you had better hurry. It was nice talking with you."

"I will see you at dinner." He called, and then hurried down the hall.

As soon as she was alone, Stellovet gave an evil giggle of delight. Luxa had sent out a search party to look for them, when they were being held right under her nose! This was turning out to be even better then Stellovet had planned. She started down the hallway, not realizing that as she did so, she was skipping.

**Hope you liked it! I don't know when the next one is going to be posted, but keep an eye out for it. In the meantime, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! Here is chapter 7. It jumps around a little, and introduces a new character. Please read and review and tell me what you think about Torrance!**

Chapter 7.

"Gregor? Are you awake?" Lizzie asked. She was worried about her brother. The little food they received (which was delivered by Chase twice a day) was barely enough for one person, let alone two, and Gregor had been insisting that Lizzie take most of it. As a result, Gregor was weakening.

"Hmm?" Gregor yawned. "What is it Liz?"

"Nothing." Well, he was still here.

Gregor rolled over and went to sleep, leaving Lizzie sitting in the darkness. As there was nothing else to do, she decided to practice her echolocation. She was coming along nicely, although right now she could only make out faint silhouettes.

Click. Gregor was sleeping on the floor to her left. Click. The ceiling was low; Gregor couldn't stand up straight. Click. The inedible remains of their last scanty meal sat near the door. Click.

How long had they been in here? It was over two weeks, she knew that. But she had lost count few days ago. Or was it weeks? "_Stop it._" She told herself. "_You're driving yourself insane. Get a grip Lizzie._" Click.

* * *

Stellovet was getting impatient. She had had the warrior locked up for just under a month now, and was itching to begin phase two of her plan. Her family (excluding herself and Howard) had left Regalia a week and a half ago.

Today was the day that Nerissa was scheduled to have a fatal accident. Stellovet would be receiving word of the success of the plan in the next few hours or so, and she knew she would be jittery until the messenger arrived.

* * *

Torrance had awakened that morning with a heavy heart. Today was the day he was supposed to kill the heir to the throne, Nerissa the seer. The plan was a simple one. He was to ask her to join him for a picnic, then take her to a pre-set location, and then kill her. He would come back saying that she had died during a run-in with a rogue gnawer, showing his bloodstained blade as proof. No one would suspect a thing.

There was just one small problem though. Over the course of spying on her for a week and a half, he found himself beginning to like her. Yes, she was eccentric, but in a good way. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring himself to kill her.

He had invited her to the picnic the day before, and now met her outside the palace.

"Nerissa! I am pleased you could make it." Said Torrance.

"Why would I not make it?" Nerissa asked, smiling.

"Oh, I do not know. Spinner diplomats perhaps?" Torrance helped her up on his flier Helios, and then climbed up behind her.

"Spinner diplomats? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, they do have a habit of keeping people tied up." Torrance joked.

Nerissa laughed. "Oh, very clever. You are quite funny."

"Thank you." Torrance smiled in spite of himself. He enjoyed Nerissa's company.

After a half an hour of flying, they arrived at the picnic spot. It was a lonely location, well removed from the main flight paths. A place where screams would be masked.

Torrance decided to kill her after they ate. After all, why waste a good picnic? They ate and talked, and Nerissa told him a story from when she was a child. Despite his best efforts, Torrance was enjoying himself.

At last the food was eaten and the conversation had slowed. Torrance knew that he should do it now.

"Torrance."

He looked over at Nerissa. "Yes?"

"I know what you have to do."

Torrance's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

"I know Stellovet instructed you kill me. I also know that you will not do it."

Torrance hung his head. He would not do it. He was too weak. But hang on… if he would not do it, then did that mean? He smiled. "Nerissa!"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I do not want to kill you, so I won't. But if Stellovet finds out you are alive, she will kill us both. So here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to take you to the jungle, to the nibbler colony. They will take you in. I will go back to Regalia, and tell Stellovet that I have killed you. Then I will come and join you in the jungle until this whole Stellovet business has blown over. Is that all right?"

"Of course." Said Nerissa. "But we will be in the jungle for a very long time, I am afraid."

* * *

Stellovet was pacing the halls of the palace, ignoring everyone who crossed her path. Just then, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Stellovet?"

She turned to find Torrance standing behind her. "Ah, Torrance. It is done?"

Torrance nodded. "Yes."

"Very good. You have done well, and it shall be rewarded."

"Thank you Miss." Torrance turned and walked away.

Stellovet smiled to herself. It was almost time for phase two to begin!

**I hope that wasn't too confusing. The next chapter or two should have some more Luxa in it, and in upcoming chapters we will meet some more familiar faces. In the meantime, please review this chapter, and tell me what you think about Torrance! Look for chapter 8 next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people-who-read-this! So sorry I didn't update on Thursday, I've been busy. But anyway, here is chapter 8. Hope you like it. Oh, and I don't own the GTO people. Sadness.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

"The plan seems to progressing well." Said Gushgore. He and Stellovet were having one of their secret late-night meetings.

"Yes." Agreed Stellovet. "It is working even better than I had hoped. It is almost time for phase two to commence."

"Hey, can you run phase two by me again? I can never remember the details."

Stellovet rolled her eyes. "Again? Honestly, Gushgore sometimes... Well, the plan goes like this: The Warrior is getting weaker by the day. As soon as he is too weak to fight, we will take him out of the dungeon and show him to my cousin, and—"

"What about the queen's bodyguards? Won't she just have them attack us?"

Stellovet smiled. "Not if the guards on duty are loyal to me."

"Ah, clever." Gushgore was impressed.

"Thank you. Now may I continue?"

Gushgore shrugged and Stellovet went on.

"We will have a sword to the Warrior's throat, and tell my cousin that we will kill him if she doesn't do as I say. Then—"

"What do you want her to do?"

"I am getting to that, stop interrupting! Nerrisa has been proclaimed dead. I will demand that Luxa name me as heir to the throne in Nerissa's place. Once that has been done and announced publicly, it will be just a matter of time before the Queen mysteriously disappears. I will be named Queen in her place, and will make you commander of the Gnawers. And that is phase two."

Gushgore nodded. "I see. But how are you planning to have the Queen disappear?"

"I think she will go missing on a diplomatic trip to the spinners. Accompanied by her bodyguards of course." Stellovet yawned. "Well, time for bed. Goodnight Gushgore."

Gushgore watched her walk away, marveling as he did so at how wickedly clever she was.

* * *

Gregor was weak. Malnourished and dehydrated, he could barely sit up. He had finally given in and eaten the food that Lizzie insisted he take, but it did little to help him. It was now so bad, he was delirious.

"Ares! Save some pie for me…Pass the oranges, Mrs. Cormaci… No…I don't like bubbles…the turtle has landed…Luxa…"

Lizzie was scared. She had never seen Gregor like this before. This was even worse than the time he had been in a coma for a week. At least then he had been lucid. Well, as lucid as a person in a coma can be. But this… this was scary. Bubbles? Gregor needed help, and soon.

**Yeah, I know it was short, but hopefully chapter 9 will make up for it. Keep an eye out, I'll be updating in about a week. In the meantime, please reveiw this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 9, sorry it took so long. Once again, I do not own the Underland chronicles. :( But anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Luxa was in the throne room with Ripred arguing about the situation with the diggers and the nibblers. The two species had had a disagreement about some boundary lines that had gotten so heated, that the council had gotten involved. The problem had yet to be resolved.

"Ripred, do you not see? The diggers say it was an accident, but—"

"And I believe them! They were underground; they didn't know they had crossed the line!"

"And yet they tried to attack, at first." Luxa folded her arms.

"Only because the nibblers thought they were invading on purpose and started attacking _them_!" Ripred said exasperatedly.

Luxa frowned. "At least no one was killed."

There was a knock on the door.

"We will continue this discussion later." Luxa told Ripred. She turned to the door. "Come in."

The door opened, and in came Stellovet. "I am sorry, am I interrupting anything?" She asked.

"Nothing of importance. Did you need something?" Luxa rubbed her forehead.

"I just wanted to ask you a question. Will you name me heir to the throne?" Stellovet smiled sweetly.

"What?" Luxa was shocked. "Heir to the throne? Of course not!"

Stellovet narrowed her eyes. "I was afraid you were going to say that." She turned to the door. "Guards, enter."

In through the door came about fifteen guards tightly surrounding a prisoner, and led by a gray rat. The rat came up and sat by Stellovet, while the guards hung back a few paces.

"Hello, your highness." The rat grinned.

Ripred stepped forward. "Gushgore."

Gushgore smirked. "Yes, it is I. Glad to see me?"

"Not in the slightest." Sneered Ripred.

Luxa pushed past Ripred to address her cousin. "Stellovet, what is this? Who is the gnawer and who are the guards surrounding? And why are there so many of them?"

"This is Gushgore, my accomplice. Your other questions will be answered in good time, but first I am going to ask you again, will you name me heir to the throne?"

"Never." Spat Luxa.

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice, cousin." She turned to the guards. "Let us show the Queen our prisoner, shall we?"

The Guards moved aside to reveal the trussed up form of the weakened ex-warrior. His hands were tied, he was unconscious, and he was emaciated, but it was definitely him. _Gregor_.

Luxa gasped, and for once, Ripred was speechless.

Luxa stared at the beaten-down form of the boy she loved, not fully comprehending what she was seeing. But then her brain caught up to her. Gregor. In the Underland. Being held by Stellovet. Mistreated.

Luxa saw red. With a scream of fury she rushed at Stellovet. Before Luxa could reach her though, she found herself being held back by Ripred. She struggled. "Let me go!"

"Stop." He hissed in her ear. "There are too many guards. One word from Stellovet and they will kill the warrior."

Luxa stopped struggling.

Stellovet smiled smugly. "That is better." She smoothed her skirt. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, the Warrior. He means a lot to you, does he not?"

Luxa gulped. "Yes." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Yes!" Luxa shouted. "He means a great deal to me."

Stellovet's smile grew even wider. "Excellent. Now, this is the last time I am going to ask you: will you name me heir to the throne?"

Luxa bit her lip. She looked at Ripred, and then back at Stellovet. Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, a cry cut through the room.

"No!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!** **Please be sure to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone-who-reads-this! Sorry that it's taken me a while to update, but my life has been a little hectic lately. I'd like to give a shout out to authorEmilyRay (you're the best beta anyone could have!) and QueenCobraWing (Thanks again for reveiwing!). And now with no further ado, Chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10.

"No!" the cry echoed through the room.

Luxa spun around to find Gregor staring at her.

"Gregor." She breathed.

"Luxa…don't…do it." He strained to get the words out.

"May I remind you what will happen if you do not do as I say?" Stellovet asked. Without waiting for a reply, she snapped her fingers.

One of the guards leapt forward with a drawn dagger and pressed the blade against Gregor's throat. A small stream of blood appeared and trickled down into his shirt.

It was Luxa's turn to cry out. "No! Stop it, I-I will do what you say, I will do anything, just do not hurt Gregor!"

Stellovet pretended to consider that.

"Very well." She said at last. "Sign this." Stellovet handed a document to Luxa, and made her sign it and stamp it with the royal seal.

"There. It is official. You will also have to announce it publicly, which will happen tomorrow. I think we have had quite enough excitement for today. In the meantime, where would you like to stay?" Stellovet sounded smug.

"What do you mean?" asked Luxa. She was clearly shaken.

"Well we cannot have you wandering the palace freely, can we? You may either stay confined to your apartments or in the dungeon with your friend. Which one?"

"The dungeon."

Stellovet shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned to go and caught sight of Ripred. "Oh yes, I forgot about you."

"Thanks a lot." Ripred said sarcastically.

"You have a choice too. Either die now, or be out of the city in the next hour. I have no quarrel with you—yet. Let us keep it that way." Stellovet looked at him warningly.

Ripred looked at Luxa, who nodded slightly.

"Well the second offer seems pretty good to me. I don't really feel like dying today."

"It is settled then. Leave."

Seeming to realize that if he fought Gregor would be killed, Ripred left.

"Alright, march." Said Stellovet turning back to Luxa, Gregor, and the guards.

The party marched through the halls of the palace with Stellovet in the lead.

As Luxa walked, her head was spinning with the events of the last ten minutes. What had she just done? How did Stellovet have Gregor? And what was she going to do to fix it? Before she knew it, they had reached the dungeon.

Stellovet unlocked the cell farthest from the door and had one of the guards shove Gregor in, then turned to Luxa. "In you go." She said sweetly.

Luxa stepped past her and entered the cell. Looking back she asked: "May I at least have a light?"

Stellovet tilted her head to the side. "We will see." With that, she slammed and locked the heavy stone door.

* * *

Luxa stood there for a moment, stunned. Then, out of the darkness, there came a voice.

"Luxa? Is that you?"

Luxa stiffened. The voice did not belong to Gregor. It sounded like a girl's. "I am Luxa." She said cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Luxa!" the voice sounded relieved. The next moment, she was hugged from behind.

All of a sudden, something clicked in Luxa's brain. "Lizzie?" she asked.

The hugger let go. "Yes?"

"Is it really you? What are you doing here?" Luxa sank to the floor.

Lizzie sat down beside her. "It was Stellovet and a rat named Gushgore. They came to our apartment in the middle of the night and kidnapped Gregor and I. We've been stuck in this dungeon ever since. What about you?"

"Wait, so you have been in here for a month?" Luxa was horrified.

"Yes." Lizzie said wearily.

Luxa suddenly felt dizzy. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Lizzie sounded puzzled. "You didn't do anything. It was Stellovet who kidnapped us, not you. Plus, judging by the fact that you are now a prisoner as well, I'm guessing that Stellovet has captured you too. Am I right?"

"Actually, I came willingly. But yes, Stellovet is the primary reason I am in here."

Just then, a low groan came from somewhere to the right.

"Gregor!" Luxa gasped.

"What? Is he hurt? What happened?" Lizzie asked anxiously.

"He is hurt, but I did not think—"

"How did he get hurt? Why are you in here? Please tell me." Lizzie's voive quavered.

Luxa hesitated a moment, then said: "First we must tend to Gregor. How long has he been like this?"

"The incoherent part you mean? A week, maybe, or possibly two. It's hard to tell time in here."

"How did he get like this? Stellovet has not been starving you, has she?"

"Not exactly. Gregor insisted that I take most of the food. About a week ago I started making him take his fair share but by that time he was already delirious. He's been slipping in and out of reality ever since." Lizzie sounded ready to cry.

"That explains what happened in the throne room then." Luxa said softly.

"What happened in the throne room? _Please_ tell me."

Luxa sighed, then related to Lizzie what had happened.

When she was done, Lizzie gasped. "If Stellovet's the heir to the throne, then…" she trailed off.

"What? What is it Lizzie?" Luxa had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew what the younger girl was going to say, but she asked anyway.

"Luxa…your days of living are numbered."

* * *

**And... that's a wrap! I'm so excited! This story is almost over, but I'm already planning the sequel. But I'm afraid it's going to start taking longer for me to up date from now on, this was the last chapter that I had pre-typed. But anyway, please reveiw this, and tell me if you like it or not! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know, I'm a terrible person for making you wait this long. But I do have a good explaination, which involves both my Beta and I having school-related deadlines. But at last, here it is, chapter 11. And I do not own the underland chronicles. Yet.**

* * *

Chapter 11.

Nerissa was adjusting to life in the jungle surprisingly well. Already she had made many friends among the nibblers, and several of them had come to return the favor. She was looking healthier too; the warm moist air seemed to be doing her good.

Nerissa wished Torrance could stay in the jungle full time with her. Soon after her arrival, she had seen in a dream that she and Torrance would someday be married. At first she had been, well, a bit creeped out. But she found that the more she thought about it, the less she was opposed to the idea.

Torrance was a good man. Once he had gotten Nerissa settled with the nibblers he had returned to Regalia to report back to Stellovet. Since then, he had been leading a double life, half in the jungle, half being Stellovet's servant. Nerissa knew he disliked leaving her alone, but people would get suspicious if he did not show up for guard duty. She understood.

"Nerissa?" a timid voice brought Nerissa out of her reverie. She looked up to see a young nibbler standing in the entrance to the cave. "Hello Secant. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Mother asked me to tell you that supper is ready." He shuffled his feet. "And Nerissa? Will you tell us a story tonight?"

Nerissa had been entertaining the pups with stories and games during the evenings as a favor to the adults. She smiled. "Certainly. Tell your mother I will be there in a minute."

Secant left and Nerissa began to gather her shawls about her. She stood and started towards the cave entrance. She was about half-way there when all of a sudden she froze. There was a rushing sound in her ears and she saw in her mind's eye her cousin Luxa, the Warrior, and the Codebreaker all in a dungeon.

The Codebreaker looked up and said: "Stellovet will try to kill us."

Luxa looked up. "She will take the crown and rule Regalia."

The Warrior sat up and in a weak voice stated: "We must escape to the jungle."

All three intoned: "But how?"

Nerissa awoke from her vision and sat bolt upright. She gasped, and then scrambled to her feet. She had to get word to Torrance right away.

* * *

"I am going to the Fount and I will pack an apple, a base-ball, a crown, a dog, an egg, and hmmm. How about a flier?" Luxa asked. The three kids were playing an Underland variation of 'I packed my grandma's suitcase'. It had been four days since Luxa had named Stellovet heir to the throne, and they were getting a little bored.

Lizzie nodded. "That works. My turn. I'm going to the Fount and I'll pack an apple, a base-ball, a crown, a dog, an egg, a flier, and a…gorilla. Next."

"What it a gorilla?" Luxa sounded curious.

"Oh, well... It's an animal about the size of a grown man, but a little shorter. It has dark colored hair all over its body and it's really smart." Lizzie shrugged. "Sorry, that's not a great description."

"It sounds very…cool." Luxa had been picking up on some overland terms over the past few days.

Lizzie smiled. "Yes, it's very cool. Gregor, it's your turn."

For some reason, playing games helped keep Gregor lucid, although he had to sometimes be reminded of stuff, including when it was his turn to go.

"What? Oh, my turn. Right. Well, I'm going to go to the Fount and I'll pack an apple, a base-ball, a crown, a dog, an egg, and…" He trailed off. "I forgot."

Luxa sighed. "A flier, Gregor."

"Oh, right. A flier, a gorilla, and—"

Gregor was interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock. The door swung open, and the three children were momentarily blinded by the light that rushed in.

Putting up her hand to block the light, Lizzie saw that a tall man was standing in the doorway.

"Your highness?" the man whispered.

Luxa stood up. "Yes?"

"I am he called Torrance. I have come to rescue you."

* * *

**Okay, the first three people who review will get a sneak-peek at the title of the sequel to this fic. There will only be one more chapter in this story, plus an epilogue. Sadness! Look for the next chapter in the next week or two, it depends on how much computer time I get. 6 people + one computer = not much time! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! I can finally use the computer again! Yay! Anyway, here is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, but besides that, this story is drawing to a close. I do not own the Underland chronicles. Here is chapter the last!**

* * *

Chapter 12

At first, Luxa was reluctant to believe what Torrance was saying. After all, Nerissa was supposed to be dead. But after a few minutes of interrogating the young man, Lizzie chimed in.

"Oh, for Pete's sake Luxa, I say we trust him. I doubt anyone trying to rescue us is working for Stellovet."

Luxa was still hesitant, but finally agreed to come after Lizzie threatened to go without her.

The small party moved quickly through the halls, with Torrance in the lead. Lizzie followed close behind him, and Luxa, who was half-supporting Gregor, brought up the rear.

"How much farther?" whispered Gregor.

"We are close."

They went through a doorway and found themselves in the high hall.

Torrance gave a low whistle, and a moment later Helios the flier swooped down in front of them, followed by a familiar golden bat.

"Aurora!" Luxa whispered. She rushed over to greet her bond.

"We don't have much time." Torrance warned. "We have to get out of here before—"

"Luxa?" a voice came from behind them.

Luxa turned. Standing in the doorway they had just come through was a person that she knew very well.

"Hazard!" Lizzie cried.

"L-lizzie?" Hazard was stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"We're escaping so Stellovet won't kill us. Want to come?"

* * *

A few minutes later, they were flying over Regalia. Lizzie, Hazard, and Torrance were on Helios, which left Luxa and Gregor alone on Aurora.

For a while, they flew in silence. At last Luxa said: "So what now?"

"I don't know." Gregor sounded tired. "I don't think we can go back to the overland."

"No, you can not." Torrance agreed. "Stellovet has all portals to the overland heavily guarded. No one goes up, no one comes down."

"So we're stuck here?" Lizzie's voice trembled.

No one answered her.

"Hazard?" Luxa asked after a while. "Why were you so surprised to see me?"

"Stellovet told everyone that you and Ripred had gone to visit the spinners. She said that you did not tell her when you would be back."

Luxa gritted her teeth. "That evil—"

Gregor interrupted her. "Torrance, how much of the army is loyal to Stellovet?"

Luxa was startled. She hadn't even thought about that.

Torrance thought for a moment. "It is hard to tell for sure, but I would say that about three-quarters of the soldiers will take orders from her.

Luxa paled. "That many?"

Torrance nodded gravely.

Silence reigned again.

After a while, Luxa took a deep breath. "Going back to Regalia will not be an option then."

"What will we do?" Aurora's normally even tone had a hint of despair.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do." Gregor answered with surprising force. "We're not going to give up. We'll resist Stellovet or die trying. She's taken away almost everything we hold dear, but she isn't going to break our spirits that easily. After all, we still have each other."

"Yeah." Gregor's speech had boosted Lizzie's spirits. "And we can't forget Ripred. He's out here too, somewhere."

"Yes." Luxa agreed. "And the nibblers. We've helped them before; maybe they will be willing to return the favor."

Hazard chimed in. "There, you see? Things are not as bad as they seem. We will pull through this, somehow."

"I hope you four are right." Torrance said.

The rest of the flight was fairly quiet, with just the sound of the bat's wings to fill the emptiness.

Luxa pondered on what Gregor had said. Stellovet has taken away _almost_ everything she held dear.

"Gregor?" she asked softly.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked.

"Am…Am I one of the things you hold dear?" She couldn't see his face in the dark, but she thought he might be smiling.

"What do you think?" Gregor asked her. Then he kissed her, and she had her answer.

Luxa may no longer have been the queen, but at that moment, everything was right with her world.

* * *

**I would like to say a very special thank-you to QueenCobraWing, who was the only person to review the last chapter. You are awesome! Thanks also to my Beta, authorEmilyRay. You rock, Lee! In the next chapter I will be doing one of those listing-everyone-who reviewed things, so this is the last chance to review! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't post this sooner, but my last two weeks have been extremely busy. Anyway, here's the epilogue. Sorry it's really short. New author's note at the bottom, please read!**

* * *

Epilogue

Stellovet was elated. She had achieved her goal to become queen. There was only one little glitch in her plans. Her cousin and the other two prisoners had disappeared. But no worry, she had put one of her best henchman, Torrance, on the case. He would no doubt find them soon.

In the meantime, she could turn her attention to more pressing matters. After all, a queen needs a king, right? She was thinking Chase would make an excellent candidate; strong, but not very bright. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Gushgore entered. "Hello, your Highness."

Stellovet smiled. "Greetings, advisor Gushgore. What news do you bring?"

"The un-loyal gnawers have been identified by my spies. They will soon either be exterminated, or driven into the dead lands." Said Gushgore.

"Excellent." Stellovet smiled cruelly. "Let our reign begin!"

* * *

**The End! (Takes a bow) I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Mr. Tuxedo!**

**super reader whoot!**

**deepoblivion99!**

**frecklefaceknows!**

**Chicharito101!**

**Books are AWESOME!**

**Gregor And Luxa!**

**2featherbraids!**

**John Earl!**

**and last but certaintly NOT least, QueenCobraWing and authorEmilyRay!**

**Thanks everybody! Keep an eye out for the sequel. It's going to be called Judith and the spy of Stellovet. I'll probably plan on posting it sometime in July, but who knows? If I get enough reviews asking for it to be sooner, I might grant that request. :) Anyway, thanks for reading this! Don't forget to review! -Queen**

**7/3/11 Hi again! I'm just letting you guys know that the first chapter of the sequal should be up by next sunday. Hope everyone is having a great summer! Keep an eye out for the sequal! -Queen**


End file.
